


Inescapable

by sstwins



Series: Death Note Soulmates [7]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, rem and misa.... is top ship sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: The instant that she gets her quote, Rem knows her time is running out.(This is from a soulmates AU, where everyone has words written on their wrist that are the last thing their soulmate will say to them!)





	Inescapable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avoidspooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidspooks/gifts).



From the moment the quote appeared on Rem’s boney wrist, she knew that she was so screwed.

_ I guess I should just act normally in the meantime though, right? _

A pretty long and mundane quote to have as a soulmate quote. But shinigami weren’t supposed to  _ have _ soulmates. Rem had only seen this happen once before… and things hadn’t ended well for Gelus as soon as his quote appeared.

Since shinigami were the gods of death, unless they interfered in some way with a human’s life, or took a particular interest in one, they would never have a soulmate. Falling in love was something for mortals, incredibly foolish and unnecessary, and even saying the L-word could get you punished up in the realm. But of course all shinigami knew about the human’s soulmate’s system. Some of them were obsessed with pushing couples to the point of misery by killing one partner and leaving their soulmate to mourn their death - or even more interestingly, killing one partner and leaving the other to realize that they were  _ not  _ their soulmate after all. Rem had never seen much of a point in that. Killing humans was work-- boring work, but work none the same. It wasn’t intended to be entertaining, and she found such activities to be cruel and a waste of time. 

The only shinigami she’d ever felt a connection to was Gelus, who also didn’t believe in causing unreasonable human suffering. He’d shown himself to have a deep capacity for emotion, and Rem connected with that. She would sit with him sometimes as he gazed at and chattered on about a girl named Misa Amane in the human realm. But then, one day, he’d gotten his quote.

He’d stared at it as if it was a foreign object, and Rem viewed it much the same. As far as she knew, no shinigami had  _ ever _ gotten a soulmate quote, because love was out of the question. Gelus had been a mixture of delighted and confused. From then on, his days were numbered.

Holding the sandy remains of Gelus in her fingers, Rem had vowed to bring peace to his memory by delivering his notebook to Misa Amane, the girl that he’d died for. But up close, Misa was... strangely charming. And beautiful. And even though she’d always known that it would ultimately be a bad decision to do so, Rem decided to possess her. Just to figure out what exactly was so alluring about her.

But now, her days were also numbered. Rem traced the words on her wrist once again. Unlike foolish mortals, she already knew exactly who would say them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! I'm approaching the end of what I know to write for this series. Don't worry, I have two more stories planned (one about Matt and one about Misa!), but if you have any more ideas or things you want me to explore further, please let me know!! I would love to keep this going, please inspire me with your genius <33


End file.
